Graveyard Shift/Transcript
Late at night, on the airship... Isaac Bontemps: , I see you're up late, like me. Nights in Grim Chapel can be foreboding... And your first investigation led us into the realm of witchcraft already! Isaac: But an experienced detective recognizes common lawbreaking when he sees it, even if it's disguised as sorcery! Isaac: Like this alleged pact between the Rochesters and the Devil... It might fool the common man, but not us! Isaac: It's already obvious that this "Devil" is an ordinary mortal chasing money! They helped Larry Rochester kill the Deputy Mayor, and- Constable Ramirez: <Rank> , something terrible's happened! Constable Ramirez: I was patrolling near the old cemetery, and I... stumbled upon a dead body! Isaac: You found a dead body in the cemetery? My dear Constable, that is where dead bodies belong! Constable Ramirez: Detective Bontemps, you don't understand! This body isn't buried! The fellow's lying slumped over a tombstone! And... a vampire sucked him dry of blood! Isaac: A vampire now? Constable, the beaming moon must've played with your senses. Why don't you go to bed and leave this matter to us? Isaac: and I shall investigate at once! Chapter 1 Investigate Cemetery. Isaac Bontemps: My word! , this fellow's not only dead, but... he's so pale, there doesn't seem to be an ounce of blood left in him! Isaac: But I don't see any wound, except these puncture marks on his neck... Are we supposed to believe that a vampire bit this man, and drank his blood? Isaac: Horsefeathers! A poor naive soul like Constable Ramirez may believe in vampires! But you and I know that someone in Grim Chapel is exploiting people's superstitions to disguise murders! Isaac: Richard will explain to us how this fellow really died! Isaac: It would help to know the victim's name... But for now, we only have his initials on his tie: E.W. What about other clues, ? Isaac: Sharp eye! That tombstone ornament might have been broken by the killer! Putting it back together should give us a lead! Isaac: And, with due respect to the dead, we may have to inspect that shrine as well. Those hold objects so close to the body might hide something! Isaac (holding a lantern): , the night is dark, but it's our duty to shine the light of reason on this ghastly crime! Let us proceed! Examine Shrine. Isaac: , you found a flask in that shrine? By Jove, who'd honor the dead witch alcohol? Isaac: I see, there's a name on the flask: "Callum Edwards." Isaac: Our victim's initials were E.W., so this Callum cannot be him... Isaac: But you're right, this nocturnal drinker might identify our victim! Time to question Mr Edwards! See if Callum Edwards can identify the victim. Isaac: Mr Edwards, found your flask in the cemetery. Can you explain- Callum (queasy and sweating): I'm sorry for drinking and littering, ! It was my friend's fault... It was Edgar who wanted to make merry! Isaac: Edgar, you say? Is he a bespectacled fellow whose last name starts with W? Callum: That's him alright! Edgar Woe! The poet and my boyhood friend! Are you holding him in your cells, too, ? Isaac: I'm afraid we're holding him in the morgue, Callum. Your friend was murdered in the cemetery tonight! Callum: Murdered?! Heavens! What dreadfully sobering news! Callum (sweating): You see, Edgar and I went to The Stake and Garlic, a tavern near the woodland. We had a drink, then another... Callum: I don't remember how we ended up in the cemetery... We must've passed out, because when I woke up, Edgar was still asleep on a tombstone! Callum (queasy): And then I heard a wolf howl in the graveyard and I... I ran away! Isaac: It looks like you were the last person to see your friend alive. We'd better keep you here until you sober up. Isaac: Meanwhile, and I shall retrace Edgar's steps to this tavern you mentioned! Investigate The Stake and Garlic. Isaac: , this tavern looks like the only safe haven in this dreary woodland. What did- Horse (chewing paper): CHOMP CHOMP... Isaac: Whoa! A... a horse! Dear Lord, , it's... huge! Horse (chewing paper): CHOMP CHOMP... Isaac (sweating): Yes, I see there's something in his mouth, ... And if this horse was a pony, I would bravely seize it! But this beast could hack my hand off! Horse (chewing paper): CHOMP CHOMP... Isaac (sweating): Alright, , I can do this! I shall slowly reach for the paper in the beast's mouth... Horse: NEIGHHHH? (Horse leaves.) Isaac (holding a soggy paper): There! , I have it! It's soggy and faded, but now that I've done the hardest part, you're welcome to retrieve the writing on the paper! Isaac: But we shan't forget that you found a locket, too! Let's open it and see what's inside! Isaac: So much excitement! But we must press on, and see what these clues tell us about the victim's night at this tavern! Examine Silver Locket. Isaac: , the locket you opened holds two portraits inside! Isaac: The man is undoubtedly our victim, Edgar Woe... Isaac: But who's this fair maiden opposite him? You're right, we ought to return to the airship and consult our records! Examine Unknown Maiden. Isaac: , the maiden in the victim's locket is known by the name of Annabel Leigh! She must've been our victim's sweetheart... Isaac: Then we must inform Annabel about Edgar's death. A sad obligation! Inform Annabel Leigh about Edgar's death. Annabel: Sweet Edgar's dead, you say? I must be dreaming! Please shake me awake from this nightmare, kind strangers! Isaac: Sadly, it's not a dream, Miss Annabel... Edgar's been killed. We understand he was your beloved? Annabel (crying): Edgar loved me with a love that was more than love! The angels in heaven took him, ! They envied our happiness! Isaac: I fear it wasn't angels, Miss Annabel, but a human with devilish intentions, who ended Edgar's life. Did Mr Woe have any enemies? Annabel: Who'd want to harm a poet? Edgar wrote beautiful verse, all dedicated to me! Annabel: And now the world is robbed of his poetry, and I am robbed of his love! Isaac: Miss Annabel, we're sincerely sorry. Try to rest now, and stay indoors... We'll send someone around to check on you. Examine Soggy Paper. Isaac (holding a soggy paper): , this note I rescued from that fearsome beast is a permission to stable a horse at the tavern! Isaac: And it was issued to our victim, Edgar Woe! Very considerate of his horse to have surrendered this evidence! Isaac: You're right, , the innkeeper must remember our victim if he issued this permission. Let's speak to this Mr Oland! Ask the innkeeper if he remembers the victim. William: Welcome to The Stake and Garlic! What can I get you? Isaac (presenting his badge): and I are from the Flying Squad, investigating the murder of Edgar Woe. He stabled his horse here tonight. William: I remember Edgar and his friend. Murdered, you say? Well, they can't say I didn't warn them! Isaac: Warn them? Of what? William: The dangers lurking in the woodland! Can you not hear the creatures of the night, howling and growling with madness? Isaac: Looks like the biggest danger Edgar faced was drinking too much of your tipple! He passed out in the cemetery after he left your tavern, and- William: Let me guess: Hell's gates opened, and the demons swarmed out and took him! I cautioned them not to go outside, I did! And if you're wise, you'll stay here until daybreak, too! Isaac: Thank you for your concern, good sir, but we have a murder to solve. But you might hear from us again! Examine Broken Statue. Isaac: , this tombstone is a classic representation of Death... Isaac: But you're right, someone's left a message on the statue: "Your time has run out, just like your blood"! Isaac: Tarnation! We do know someone whose blood has run out: our victim! So this inscription must've been left by the killer! Isaac: Sharp eye, , there's also a symbol on the statue! Evie will ascertain its meaning! Analyze Death Statue. Evie: First witches, now vampires... , it looks like we're on another journey into the occult! Isaac: Such enthusiasm for superstition does not befit a member of the Flying Squad, Evelyn! Evie: Now now, Mr Bontemps, we all know you'd never play a big game of chess without your gris-gris! Isaac: That's... not the same thing at all! It's not superstition, it's... tradition! Isaac: But let's talk about this symbol found on a statue by the body! Evie: Well, the message itself was written in ashes, using the charred bones of goats... a "tradition," if you wish, in vampire lore. Evie (reading a book): And the symbol is taken from a little-known version of Dracula's legend. It's a rune representing wrath, one of the seven deadly sins. Evie: In short, , your killer warned the victim that his death was imminent, for he'd invoked the wrath of a vampire! Evie: Of course, you know your killer's just an ordinary mortal... But one who's well-versed in vampire lore, and proud to show it off! Isaac: Well, if our killer is a vampire expert, we shall bring some garlic along with the handcuffs when we arrest them, ! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: What a night, ! The wolves are howling outside... And now this man, with all the blood sucked out of him- Isaac: "Sucked out"? Richard, I hope you're not suggesting there was anything supernatural about this death! Dick: On the contrary! While the killer made an obvious attempt to stage the murder as a vampire attack, I can tell you how they REALLY did it! Dick: The puncture wounds observed on the victim's neck are not teeth marks, but perforations made with a hypodermic syringe. Dick: After piercing the carotid artery, all the killer needed was a small hand pump, and a container of approximately 5 liters, with which to drain the victim's blood. Isaac: The killer used a pump to exsanguinate the victim? A truly devilish deed! But 's right: why didn't the victim defend himself? Dick: The answer to that is in the victim's stomach: he'd consumed approximately 17 pints of beer! The killer didn't need to subdue him, he was too drunk to protest. Dick: But that's not all, ! I found one curious thing in the victim's neck wound: a single hair belonging to a cat! Dick: The placement of the hair suggests it came from the needle, and therefore the killer! You know how cats shed their hair everywhere! The killer must have a cat as a companion! Isaac: Well, their cat will bring bad luck to the killer now that 's on their trail! Later, on the airship... Isaac: , what a peculiar night! We're dealing with the case of a dead poet, who was found with the blood drained from his body... Isaac: The murder bears all the marks of a vampire attack, but we know it's all smoke and mirrors! Isaac: Someone in Grim Chapel, known as the Devil, is helping people disguise murders as supernatural attacks! They helped Larry Rochester, and they might have had a hand in this murder, too! Isaac: But who could've wanted the poet dead? His muse, his friend, or the innkeeper, who- Chief Wright: , drop everything! You've received a dinner invitation! It is imperative that you attend! Isaac: A dinner invitation? But Chief, we're in the middle of a murder investi- Chief Wright: Say not a word, Bontemps! Trust me, this is an invitation you cannot refuse! , get ready! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: , what a peculiar night! We're dealing with the case of a dead poet, who was drained of all his blood... Isaac: The murder bears the marks of a vampire attack, but we know it's all smoke and mirrors! Isaac: We know someone in Grim Chapel is helping people stage seemingly supernatural murders! But which one of our suspects desired the demise of Edgar Woe? Chief Wright: , drop everything! You've received a dinner invitation! Isaac: A dinner invitation? But Chief, we're in the middle of a murder investi- Chief Wright: Count Damien von Blutsauger seldom invites people to his castle, but when he does, it's unwise to refuse! Chief Wright (sweating): , I should warn you that the Count is... erm... rumored to be a... Isaac: Please don't tell us he's a vampire, Chief! Chief Wright: I'm sure it's only a rumor. Just... be polite and do whatever he wants, and nothing bad will happen. Good luck! (Chief Wright leaves.) Isaac: , I don't believe for a second this Count is really a vampire... But if he purports to be one, he might be involved in our bloodless poet's demise! We'd better see him at once! Pay a visit to Count Damien von Blutsauger. Damien (holding his cat): Thank you for accepting my invitation, . My cat Lucifer and I never leave the castle, but the owls bring us news from town. I've heard of your famed detective skills. Damien: I also know that vampire attack in the cemetery, and I decided to give you my version of the events... before your suspicion naturally turns to me. Isaac: Your version of the events? Do you mean you saw the victim tonight? Damien: You could say that. Edgar broke into my castle, drunk as a sailor, wishing to see a "real vampire"! Damien: He was most disappointed to hear that it wasn't the time of the month when I shapeshifted into a bat and drank human blood! I sent Edgar on his way, unscathed. Isaac: I see. The problem is, he then went to the cemetery, where we found him dead... with all the blood drained from his body. Isaac: Count Damien, I hope you understand that will have to look around your castle. Damien: Do as you wish, ! I'll leave you to it, for dawn is close, and I must hide from the light! Investigate Count Damien's Residence. Isaac: , Count Damien goes to great lengths to adopt the appearance of a vampire... Have you seen that coffin he keeps in the hallway? Isaac: Ah, but I see you've found some clues. I concur, that satchel belonged to the victim! We'd better inspect its contents! Isaac: And that porcelain might have been knocked down by Edgar as he broke in! Piecing it back together shall be enlightening! Examine Victim's Satchel. Isaac: , this poem you found in Edgar's bag might reveal his thoughts from the night he died! Isaac: Let's see: "It was many and many a year ago... In a village by the trees... That I broke the heart of a maiden you'll know... By the name of Annabel Leigh." Isaac: , I don't know much about poetry, but this one's quite clearly about Edgar abandoning his darling Annabel! Isaac: Except Annabel never said anything about this! On the contrary: she said the angels were jealous of their happiness! Isaac: You're right, , we'd better talk to Edgar's muse again! Confront Annabel with Edgar's poem about leaving her. Isaac: Annabel, we found one of Edgar's poems, about breaking your heart! But you never mentioned him leaving you! Annabel: Poetry shouldn't be taken literally, ! Especially not Edgar's. He was so artfully inconsistent. Annabel: Edgar saw me as his muse for every shade of love: from faithful devotion to the despair of abandonment! He wanted to experience every emotion with ME! Annabel: But deep down, Edgar was just like my kitten, Mephisto: he'd wander off, but always come back to me before long! Isaac: Well, he never did come back from his wanderings in the cemetery... Annabel: You don't need to remind me that my Edgar's dead! If only he'd carried the holy water I'd given him to fend off the vampires! Annabel: , if demons didn't take him, who did? Isaac: will find out! And his killer's lies will crumble to dust at the first ray of sunshine! Examine Broken Porcelain. Isaac: , this dish you restored is splattered with blood! Isaac: Tarnation, if this is the victim's blood, then Count Damien lied to us about letting Edgar leave unscathed! We must send this dish to Viola at once! Analyze Blood-Stained Dish. Viola: , did I tell you that lunch with my father was a success? Viola: I was very nervous after what I'd heard about him... But he was really kind! I think I'm going to meet him again! Isaac: We'll... have to take your word for it, Viola. Now... what about the- Viola: Of course, , you want to know about this dish you found in Count Damien's castle. The blood is indeed the victim's! Isaac: Botheration! I didn't believe for a second that Count Damien was a real vampire, but it the victim's blood is on this dish, he'll have some explaining to do! Viola: Wait until you hear the rest, ! I've found some fingerprints on the dish... Some of them were the victim's, but others belong to a certain Amelia Bats. Viola: I've checked our records, and Mrs Bats is Count Damien's housekeeper. Isaac: A housekeeper! You're right, , we'd better get acquainted with this Mrs Bats! Ask Mrs Bats about the blood on the serving dish. Isaac: Mrs Bats, we understand you work as Count Damien's housekeeper? Amelia: That's right, dear. The Count never leaves the castle, so I do his shopping. Groceries, cat food, fresh dirt for the coffin he sleeps in... Amelia: I know what you must think, , the Count is somewhat peculiar... But he really wouldn't hurt a fly! Amelia: It's those young layabouts you should really do something about! They keep breaking into the castle just to gawk at the Count! And I have to clean up the mess they make! Isaac: Perchance this explains the blood we found on this dish. The man who cut himself breaking it ended up murdered a few hours later. Amelia: Murdered? Serves him right for getting liquored up in the tavern before trespassing and breaking dishes! That's all I have to say about this matter! Isaac: We shan't disturb your sleep any longer, then, Mrs Bats... Until new evidence comes to light, that is. (Amelia leaves.) Isaac: Now, : everything seems to come back to the victim getting drunk in the tavern! What say you we take a fresh look at the place? Investigate Tavern Entrance. Isaac: , someone dropped this sketchbook in the mud... but I trust you can recover the rest of the drawings! Isaac: And what is that locked case doing here? Let's open it! Isaac: , these clues might shed light on Edgar's final hours! Let us proceed! Examine Sketchbook. Isaac: , you revealed a portrait of a lady we know: Annabel Leigh! So she wasn't only Edgar's muse... Isaac: ... Indeed, this drawing is signed by the victim's friend, Callum Edwards! Isaac: , I'm not an art expert like our Diego, but... could a man draw the likeness of a lovely woman without coveting that beauty for himself? Isaac: What if Callum competed with Edgar for Annabel's heart? Then it could have given Callum a motive for murder! Isaac: You're right, : Callum has hopefully sobered up enough to clarify this matter! Talk to Callum about his portrait of Annabel. Isaac: Callum, we thought you and Edgar were friends... What should we make of this portrait you drew of his beloved Annabel? Callum (sweating): Ah, you found my sketchbook, ... I shan't deny I had feelings for Annabel... Callum: And Edgar only courted her to rub his superiority in my face! He always had to prove he was the better man! Callum: He bragged that he had more money, that his horse was faster... He even claimed my own cat Smoky loved him more than me! Callum: But tonight, I decided to have the last laugh! It was me who sent Edgar to break into the castle, hoping he'd get his comeuppance from Count Damien! Isaac: You... sent Edgar to the castle hoping the Count would harm him? Callum: I know enough about vampires to know the Count's only pretending to be one! But I hoped at least he'd unleash his dogs on a burglar! Callum: But Edgar came back from the castle unscathed, so my prank didn't cause his death! He only had himself to blame, and I refuse to take responsibility! Examine Locked Case. Isaac: , you found a syringe in the case! Finally, a ray of hope breaks through the darkness! Isaac: Richard said the pretend vampire bites on the victim's neck were made with a needle! We must get this syringe to Viola, post-haste! Analyze Syringe. Viola: , I can confirm that this is the syringe the killer used to puncture the victim's carotid artery. Some of Edgar's blood was still on the tip. Isaac: Hah! Keen as the killer were to impersonate a vampire, their fangs turned out to be nothing but metal! Isaac: Viola, did the killer leave their fingerprints on this instrument? Viola: Unfortunately not. But I did find a strange substance on the surface... Viola: And it turned out to be red wine! The killer must've had a glass to steady their nerves before handling the syringe! Isaac: So, our killer drinks red wine! That's better than drinking human blood... but it'll land them in jail just the same! Later, outside the tavern... Isaac: , is it just me, or have the skies got darker? Isaac: Most fitting, since we're stumbling in the dark with Edgar Woe's murder! Isaac: We learned that Edgar's friend, Callum, was secretly jealous of him... Isaac: ... so, while drunk, he made Edgar break into the castle on the hill. Isaac: There, Edgar met Count Damien, who- OOOWHOOOOOO Isaac: What the devil was that? It sounded like the howl of- (Five pairs of red eyes appear in the darkness.) Isaac: ......... Isaac (sweating): , I... think there's... something lurking in the dark! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: , is it just me, or have the skies got darker? Isaac: Most fitting, since we're stumbling in the dark with Edgar Woe's murder! Isaac: We learned it was Callum who made Edgar break into the castle on the hill... Isaac: ... where he met Count Damien, who- OOOWHOOOOOO Isaac: What the devil was that? It sounded like the howl of- (Five pairs of red eyes appear in the darkness.) '' ''Isaac: ......... Isaac (sweating): , don't... move! Something's lurking in the dark! Isaac (sweating): You're just bats, aren't you? Leave us alone, bats! Isaac: Begone! Off you go! (The eyes disappear.) Isaac (sweating): , I think they're... gone! Lord, for a second there I thought- Isaac: Tarnation! I'm not going to start believing in this vampire hogwash now! Isaac: A trickster called the "Devil" may be pretending to command demonic forces, but we know it's clever deception, nothing more! Isaac: , we shall listen to nothing but reason! We must push on, and find the real killer of Edgar Woe! I agree, we should take a fresh look at Count Damien's castle! Investigate Count Damien's Coffin. Isaac: , that box is adorned with an infernal creature... but we haven't come this far to be deterred by painted demons! Let's open it at once! Isaac: And you found a bank note with the victim's name on it! But what are those wood shavings covering the rest? We'd better collect a sample! Isaac: Now, these pots and pans belong in the kitchen! The housekeeper didn't lie about the mess Edgar made when he broke into the castle! Let's see if these pots hide a clue! Isaac: , we must expose this pretend-vampire who killed Edgar Woe before they go into hiding at daybreak! Examine Bank Note. Isaac: , vacuuming those wood shards from the bank note revealed a message: "Edgar, this won't be enough!" Isaac: It looks like Edgar owed money to someone... Isaac: , if you reckon examining these shards under the microscope will tell us more, we shall do it at once! Examine Wood Shards. Isaac: , the powder you collected from the bank note is a mixture of sawdust and crushed peanut shells! Isaac: Sawdust and peanut shells? From my limited experience, they're things one might find in a drinking establishment! This bill must've come from the tavern! Isaac: And let's not forget the message on the bank note! , you reckon Edgar had a financial dispute at The Stake and Garlic? Isaac: I agree, : we must talk to the innkeeper to find out! Talk to the innkeeper about the message on the bank note. Isaac: Mr Oland, we found the message you wrote to Edgar on this bank note! Did he forget to pay his bill? William (sweating): By the devil's hip flask, I didn't think you'd find that, ! William: Yes, I admit it's true! The scoundrel owed me 348 shillings! William: Edgar came here every night! Sometimes he brought his pal, sometimes his lady friend... they always drank my best red wine. William: I knew Edgar had money, but he always promised to pay "tomorrow"! And when I insisted he settle his bill, he threw five shillings in my face! Isaac: So you decided to collect his debt by making Edgar pay with his life? William: Oh, I didn't need to kill Edgar, . I knew the vampires in the woodland would take care of him! I only wish they'd taken his useless friend, too! Examine Pots and Pans. Isaac: , what is this book doing among pots and pans? It's called... "The Wise Witch"! Isaac: Sharp eye! A page is marked with a bookmark! Isaac: Let's see: "Advice to aging ladies: Bathe in the blood of a virgin man at midnight, and you shall regain your youthful beauty!" Isaac: Bathing in human blood?! How repugnant! Isaac: , you reckon this could be connected to Edgar's murder? After all, someone did drain his blood... Could it have been to... bathe in it? Isaac: You're right, this book's advice is for "aging ladies," and there's one living in this castle: the housekeeper! Mrs Bats has some explaining to do! Confront Mrs Bats about bathing in the blood of virgins. Isaac: Mrs Bats, we found this book among your pots! Admit it: you're a believer in witchcraft! Amelia: Don't be silly, ! The Wise Witch isn't witchcraft, just light entertainment for the ladies! Not everyone's clever enough to read poetry, ya know! Isaac: Light entertainment? So, you didn't really believe that draining the blood of young Edgar would "restore your youthful beauty"? Amelia: What are you insinuating, Detective Bontemps? That I'm not youthful and beautiful as I am? I don't need no witchcraft for that, I'll have you know! Amelia: Besides, young Edgar wasn't a virgin. And I'd loathe to cover myself in blood for nothing. Heck, I don't even like gutting fish! Isaac: We'll take your word for it, Mrs Bats. But if finds out Edgar's blood is on your hands, you'll be scrubbing the prison floor before long! Examine Black Box. Isaac: , I recognize this machine! It is a voice recorder! Isaac: My word! Even a self-styled vampire like Count Damien espouses modern technology! Isaac: Let us send this device to Charlie and see if he can charm a fresh lead out of it! Analyze Recording Device. Charles: Hello, ! I expect you wish to hear about this machine from Count Damien's castle... Isaac: Charles, my man, you look positively haggard! What's troubling you? Charles: I'm so busy developing the Concordia Telephone Company! Maddie's starting to bemoan the fact that she never sees me, despite living together... Charles: But a Dupont always seeks knowledge... and I have a lot of knowledge to seek about running a company! Charles: Anyway... your machine! The Count mainly used it to record spooky noises, presumably to play them in the castle to scare off visitors. Isaac: That wouldn't surprise me. The Count is rather unsociable, and intent on making people believe he's a vampire... Charles: But there's more! The machine also recorded a conversation between Edgar and the Count! Charles: When the Count announced he was a vampire craving human blood, Edgar burst out laughing! Charles: The more the Count insisted that he was immortal, and in command of an army of werewolves, the harder Edgar laughed! Isaac: So Edgar didn't fall for the Count's performance? I'd applaud his health skepticism... But the Count probably thought it discourteous. Isaac: And what if the Count retaliated by killing Edgar in a classic vampire fashion? You're right, , we must talk to him again! Ask the Count about being humiliated by the victim. Damien (holding a wine glass): Care for a glass of red wine, ? It's the closest thing to blood that I can find, and I don't mind sharing! Isaac: Thank you, but we're not here to enjoy your hospitality. found a recording of your encounter with Edgar Woe... Damien: That little scoundrel humiliated me in my own home! As if trespassing in the middle of the night wasn't enough! Damien: He called me a circus clown! He asked if he could try on my fangs! Isaac: Count Damien... Please! Damien: Forgive me, , but you must admit that my vampire impersonations are painstakingly sophisticated! Surely, it wouldn't have killed Edgar to let out a polite scream! Isaac: No, it wouldn't have... But having the blood drained from his body certainly did! Damien: , a vampire wouldn't have time for these accusations! You'd just have to prove them yourself! But hurry! Dawn is close! Later, outside the tavern... Isaac: , they say it's always darkest before the dawn... And I see no ray of hope in this macabre case! Isaac: We discovered that Edgar offended Count Damien by mocking his vampire impersonation... Which may have driven the Count to kill Edgar exactly like a vampire would have! Isaac: Meanwhile, Mrs Bats was reading about bathing in the blood of virgins! She says it was just literature... But the lines between reality and fiction seem blurry in people's minds in Grim Chapel. Isaac: Our most rational suspect may be the innkeeper, who was simply trying to collect the money the victim owed him... Isaac: , how are we going to ascertain which one of them killed Edgar Woe? Isaac (holding a lantern): You reckon we should return to the cemetery? Then let the light of reason illuminate our path! Investigate Graveyard Path. Isaac: My word! This looks like a broken container, and it's covered in blood! Isaac: Richard told us that the killer pumped Edgar's blood into a container... , this broken glass must be it! We should restore it at once! Isaac: And that copper cowl has some dirt inside. Collecting a sample might prove informative! Isaac: Do I see the first rays of hope pierce the dark clouds of our night, ? Let's examine these clues at once! Examine Broken Glass. Isaac: , this is definitely the container Richard mentioned! That hose attached probably served o drain the victim's blood into the bottle! Isaac: I concur, Richard should examine this apparatus at once! We may have found our murder weapon at last! Analyze Blood Pump. Isaac: Tell us, Richard: what did you glean from the apparatus found in the cemetery? Dick: The evidence speaks for itself, : the blood on the glass is definitely the victim's! And the mechanism is perfectly suited to drain the blood of a man of Edgar's build. Dick: In short, this is indeed the blood pump the killer used to exsanguinate the victim! Isaac: , it's not as if we needed more proof that our killer isn't a vampire but a cunning mortal... But this will seal their fate! Dick: Wait until you hear what I've also discovered! A strand of blond hair was stuck inside the glass! And, as you know, Edgar had dark hair... So this must be the killer's! Isaac: Our killer may have fair hair, but their heart is as dark as the night! But now we're a step closer to bringing them to justice! Examine Bowl. Isaac: , let's send that dirt from the bowl to Viola without delay! Daybreak is close, and our killer may be closer! Analyze Dirt. Viola: , this dirt you found in the bowl is ash... More specifically, the ashes of goat bones. Isaac: Goat bones? Quite right, , I recall Evie saying the killer used the ashes of goat bones to write on that statue you found! Isaac: Tell us, Viola: was there anything in the sample that may lead us to our killer? Viola: I did find traces of sulfuric acid in your sample. It is a water-soluble compound most commonly used to polish silver jewelry. Isaac: So our killer wears silver jewelry! , the answer's just been handed to us on a silver platter! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: , you have all the evidence to arrest the pretend-vampire who killed Edgar Woe! Let reason triumph over their deception at last! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Annabel Leigh, you're under arrest for the murder of Edgar Woe! Annabel: Such chilling words! , you strike terror into my heart! Isaac: Your heart isn't as faint as you pretend, Miss Annabel. You had the macabre courage to kill Edgar, and leave him bloodless in the cemetery! Annabel: I'd never set foot in the cemetery! Creatures of evil wander there, preying upon the souls of mortals! Isaac: Those evil creatures are your own conjectures! But the vampire symbol you painted on the stature didn't fool ! Annabel: Terrible accusations! Edgar was my beloved, bestowed upon me by the angels! Why would I drain the blood from his body, the color from his cheeks? Isaac: Why indeed! We found the syringe and the blood pump you used to fabricate a "vampire attack"! But the blond hair stuck to the bottle came from you! Isaac: Confess, Annabel! Why did you kill the man who loved you, who saw you as his muse? Annabel: His muse? Me and every other woman in town! If that scoundrel didn't want to get killed, he shouldn't have played around! Annabel: ......... Isaac: Edgar was... unfaithful to you? Annabel: You could say that! A week ago I chanced upon his secret notebook, and found his love poems to "Lenore," and "Morella," and who knows how many others! Annabel: It turns out he'd been carrying on with other women behind my back for years! No doubt they all believed they were the only ones! Annabel: I wasted my best years on Edgar! I turned down perfectly good marriage proposals! And all I got in return was a drunkard and a cheat! Annabel: Well, tonight, I finally had enough! I found him so drunk he didn't even feel the prick of my needle in his neck! Annabel: Watching his blood draining into the jar was curiously satisfying! He'd broken my spirit - so I took his blood! Isaac: Well, you do have one thing in common with vampires: you killed in cold blood! You're under arrest for murder! Judge Lawson: Annabel Leigh, you stand accused of murdering your beloved, Edgar Woe. How do you plead? Annabel: Guilty, Your Honor! For years I'd hoped that Edgar would get his head out of the clouds, propose to me and look after me like a real man... Annabel: But he kept saying he wanted a muse, not a wife... Well, it turns out he had more than one muse! He had at least three! Annabel: Draining the blood from his body seemed like a fitting end to him! And I thought leaving him in the cemetery at night would create the perfect illusion of a vampire attack! Judge Lawson: You thought your vampire story would fool ? Your contempt for the police and justice is even more monstrous than the murder you committed! Judge Lawson: Annabel Leigh, you're sentenced to life without parole! You shall walk the streets of Concordia again as a free citizen - NEVERMORE! Annabel: Imprisoned for life?! Dash it, I'll never have a chance to be happily married now! Isaac: , what a tragic waste! Annabel killed a man, fueled by jealousy, and ruined her own life as well! Isaac: But you're right... Disguising a murder as a vampire attack is exactly the sort of thing the Devil's known for! Isaac: You reckon the elusive mastermind who helped Larry Rochester murder Sandra Hwang also had a hand in Annabel's vampire decoy? Isaac: You're right, , we must dig deeper to find answers! Let us reconvene and face this Devil once and for all! Lost Souls (2/6) Maddie O'Malley: , I've read your report about Edgar Woe's case... And it's clear there may be a link with this "Devil" we're looking for! Maddie: Could the same person who helped Larry Rochester commit murder have assisted Annabel Leigh as well? Chief Wright: , you must unmask this "Devil" at once, whatever it takes... Judge Lawson wants this matter resolved! Chief Wright: You'll remember Judge Lawson is hoping to be appointed as Deputy Mayor... We must support him by swiftly closing this case! Maddie: Questioning Annabel about the Devil would be a good start! I shall accompany you, ! Chief Wright: Splendid! I await your report! (Chief Wright leaves.) Maddie: , there's another thing... I've just seen Bontemps, he looked troubled. Perhaps you could check what's wrong before we leave. Maddie: I'll start the MadMobile while you talk to Bontemps, and then we'll visit Annabel in prison! Find out what Annabel knows about the Devil. Maddie: Miss Leigh, what gave you the idea to kill Edgar in such a gruesome way, making it look like a supernatural creature did it? Maddie: Admit it! You asked the Devil for advice, didn't you! We know someone is helping people disguise murders in exchange for money! (Annabel is now wearing her prison uniform.) Annabel: Money? The Devil never asked me for money! They offered to help me take revenge on Edgar because they pitied me for what I endured with him! Maddie: So it's true! You got help from the Devil! Tell us everything, Annabel! Annabel: Well... I thought it was just a legend, too... But a few days ago, the Devil sent me a message! Annabel: They told me where to find the blood pump, and what I had to do to disguise Edgar's murder as a vampire attack! Annabel: The blood pump arrived in a potato sack... I threw it away near the tavern. It's still there, for all I know. Annabel: , the Devil's wicked advice cost me my freedom! If the last of my money can help you catch them, take it! Maddie: Remorse came too late for you, Annabel... But we might save others from Edgar's fate! If the Devil's sack is near the tavern, we shan't leave a stone unturned! Investigate The Stake and Garlic. Maddie: , this is the sack in which the Devil sent the blood pump to Annabel! Her name is on it! Maddie: Collecting a sample of that stain on the canvas will seal the Devil's fate! Examine Canvas Sack. Maddie: , let's send that sample from the stain on Annabel's sack to Viola! It might finally expose the trickster who masquerades as the "Devil" in Grim Chapel! Analyze Dark Substance. Maddie: Viola, we're hunting for the infamous "Devil" of Grim Chapel, and this substance found on a sack they sent to Annabel is our only lead! Viola: The devil is in the details, as they say... And your sample revealed a few details about who they might be! Viola: The substance itself was ink. So the first noteworthy detail is that your Devil must be a scholar. Viola: I also found some sweat in the sample, which I put through the DNA machine... And it returned the biological markers of an older male! Maddie: An older, scholarly gentleman... Good thinking, : George Okamoto, the local historian, fits this description exactly! Maddie: Mr Okamoto knows everything about local folklore... He could have easily posed as the "Devil" to offer his murderous services to Annabel! Maddie: , you're right: we must speak with Mr Okamoto! Confront George Okamoto about being the Devil. Maddie: Mr Okamoto, the game is up! You're the blackguard posing as the Devil, offering people deals on murders! George: Me, the Devil? No, , you're mistaken! I'm a mere scholar of the occult! Maddie: Your knowledge of these legends only makes you more suspicious! We have forensic evidence you sent this sack to a would-be murderess! George: That sack? It was already empty when I found it! George: , you have to believe me! I'm not the Devil! I've been trying to contact them to write a book about them! George: I left a letter on a tombstone at midnight! But they never replied! I still have no idea who the Devil is! Maddie: A letter on a tombstone? Really? Maddie: Mr Okamoto, you'd better be truthful! If you're the Devil, will find proof sooner or later! George: I spoke the truth, , and I wish you success in contacting the Devil! Replenish your energy, and keep pursuing them! Maddie: , I'm not sure if we can believe Mr Okamoto's claims that he's not the Devil... Maddie: But I do know that we'll need more damning evidence to prove it either way! Maddie: Okamoto mentioned trying to contact the Devil by leaving a letter on a tombstone... You reckon there's any truth in that? Maddie: I agree, we have nothing to lose! , I shall write our own letter to the Devil, pretending to ask for their help with a murder! Maddie: If we're lucky, we'll get a reply soon! Find out what troubles Bontemps. Isaac (sweating): Glad to see you, ! I'm loath to trouble you with a personal matter... But I didn't know who else to turn to! Isaac: You might remember Marla de Paradis, a delightful cabaret dancer we met in Sinner's End. We helped her claim ownership of the Moulin Rose... Isaac: We've been corresponding, and... Marla finally agreed to spend an evening with me! Isaac: But... Marla wishes to attend a vampire ball! I'm required to wear a costume! , this puts me in a terrible predicament! Diego: What did I just hear, ? Isaac is taking a lady to a ball? Isaac: Diego? Were you... eavesdropping? Diego: Naturally! And I have a solution to your problem: you shall borrow a costume from Count Damien! I'm certain he'd be accommodating. Diego: I propose we all go to the Count's castle, ! I'll help you pick out a suitable outfit... Then Isaac can take Marla to the vampire ball. Isaac: You support this idea, ? It's true that I cannot disappoint Marla, now that she's agreed to see me! Diego: Say no more, Isaac! Just lead the way to the castle! Investigate Count Damien's Residence. Diego: , I knew the Count wouldn't mind Isaac borrowing one of his outfits. He left his trunk here for us to look through! Isaac (sweating): I'm still not sure this vampire ball is a good idea, ! I've never been to a costume ball in my life! Diego: You'll change your mind once 's found something fabulous for you in this trunk, Isaac! Examine Clothes Trunk. Diego: , this costume you found in the trunk will be perfect for the ball for Isaac! Isaac: You really think so, ? Diego (holding measuring tape): You can trust my fashion sense, Isaac. I only need to make some small alterations, to accentuate your best features. Diego: Come to my study in a few hours, your costume will be ready! Analyze Vampire Cloak. Diego: I've finished your vampire costume, Isaac! Isaac (sweating): I... suppose it's too late to change my mind about this ball... Diego: Nonsense, my man! Try this on and show us when you're ready! (Isaac leaves.) Diego: I'm always nervous when people judge my artistic creations, ! Isaac (wearing a vampire costume): So, ? What do you think? Diego: You're the most dashing vampire we've ever laid eyes on! Marla will find you irresistible! Isaac: You think so too, ? Then let's go and greet Marla! Meet Marla before Bontemps takes her to the vampire ball. Marla: , a pleasure to see you again! Marla: But where is Isaac? I do hope he didn't change his mind about the ball? Isaac: I'm here, Marla! Ready to take you into a night of mystery and wonder! Marla: Oh, you look marvelous, Isaac! I can't wait to dance with you in the candlelit ballroom! Isaac (sweating): Dance? You... hadn't mentioned dancing before... Marla: Don't worry, Isaac, vampires learn fast! , I wish you could come with us, but at least take these for old times' sake! Hours later, on the airship... Isaac: , the ball with Marla was most agreeable! We danced, and laughed, and- Maddie: I'm glad you had a lovely time, Isaac... Maddie: But, unfortunately, there's no time for merriment! We've laid a trap for the Devil by leaving a message for him on a tombstone! Maddie: It's time to go back to the cemetery and see if they've responded! Investigate Cemetery. Maddie: , that tube must hold the Devil's reply to our message! Let's open it at once! Examine Leather Tube. Maddie: , there's a message in the tube! Let's see: "I know you are the Flying Squad! You cannot fool the Devil!" Maddie: Dash my wig! So the Devil knows who we are! And they're taunting us! Maddie: But you're right, ! If the Devil thinks we'll give up now, they're in for a surprise! Let's return to the airship, and decide what to do next! Later, on the airship... Maddie: , we've come to Grim Chapel to expose the alleged "deal" the Rochesters made with the Devil... Maddie: And we soon discovered that the Devil was a person helping people commit murder! We thought we could trap them by pretending to ask for their advice... Maddie: But the Devil saw through our trap! How are we going to unmask them now, and stop the Rochesters' dastardly schemes? Evie: , speaking of the Rochesters... I was researching a possible connection between the family and Grim Chapel... Evie: And I found records that a Rochester is interned in Gryphon Sanctuary - the local insane asylum! Maddie: A Rochester, in the insane asylum? How come we never knew about that? Evie: The family clearly prefers to keep it a secret... I couldn't even uncover the first name of whoever's committed there! Maddie: Yet another Rochester mystery... I agree, , the Devil may be eluding us for now, but we can visit this asylum and see who the Rochesters are hiding there! Let's get ready! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts